


Songs Of Loudest Praise

by Anonymous



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Blasphemous, Blasphemy, Church Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Religious Guilt, Vaginal Fingering, mostly plot, pussy eating, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “She remembers a spot that she and Regina would hang out.An abandoned church. It hadn’t been used in decades. It was forgotten, too unnoticed for anyone to be vigilant of anyone climbing in the broken window in the back corner, too uncared for to be torn down or refurbished a single time in her 21 years of life.She texts Regina the address and time.”
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Songs Of Loudest Praise

They both agree to casual. No kissing, no conversations, no cuddling, no feelings, nothing past what they need to put in to keep their friend groups together. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a good hookup or two every few months and then dip until the next time that they were both in town with family on break.

When picking a location, Regina and Janis know that it must be secluded. Somewhere that their friends and families will never find them, will never so much as think of find them there.

Homes are off limits and backseats become uncomfortable fast but it was their best choice for the time being.

Janis lays in her bed, brainstorming a different area. One that they won’t get caught in with their pants down literally. She remembers a spot that she and Regina would hang out.

An abandoned church. It hadn’t been used in decades. It was forgotten, too unnoticed for anyone to be vigilant of anyone climbing in the broken window in the back corner, too uncared for to be torn down or refurbished a single time in her 21 years of life.

She texts Regina the address and time. Regina replies with a peace sign emoji to let her know that she’s on her way. She grabs her keys and heads off to their meet up location.

***

A moan forces its way past Janis’s bitten lip when Regina slips a finger inside her. They need to keep quiet, lest they risk being caught by someone worse than one of their mutual friends like a cop or a nosy neighbor in the area. She clamps a hand over her mouth as Regina glances up from her pussy, hushing her with a smug grin and mischievous glint in her eyes.

It’s everything in her to not come on the spot.

As Janis glances up at the 10-foot tall cross before her at the front of the building, it dawns on her that this is the closest she’s ever felt to God and it has nothing to do with the fucking bastard.

She grew up in the church but never as a part of it. She’s never known Him to be all good or all loving like Pastor Ron promised her He was.

God has always been distant, more of an estranged uncle than a father. Never guiding her to the right choice, never comforting her through trial or rejoicing with her in triumph. He existed in a plane separate from her.

But this is what He must feel like. There is no other way that He is anything but your heartbeat roaring in your ears so loudly it drowns out everything else and the taste of tears of pleasure on your lips and screams of exultation that get stuck in the back of your lungs.

She looks down at Regina settled between her legs with a type of reverence that only deities deserve. Fuck, it’s a look that’s been earned as she coaxes her closer to her 3rd orgasm of the afternoon.

She squirms in the pew, her hips bucking off the hard wood into Regina’s mouth in a vain search for release. Her fingers weave through Regina’s hair, gripping it tightly when she slides a second finger in her, pumping them in and out of her at a deviously rapid pace.

Janis prays for the first time since she was a child. She knows it’s fucking stupid. She knows that even if God were real, he’d never appease this desire.

His name flows from her mouth regardless, crying out for his mercy, begging, pleading. She’ll do anything, say anything. Just let her feel this. Let her feel real. God, please, give her this one thing and she’ll never ask anything of Him again.

“God won’t help you now,” Regina husks as she slides in her deeper yet. She stills, looking up from between her legs with a devilish grin dancing across her lips. “Beg me instead.”

“Regina. Please. I need this. I need you. Please, please, just do this for me. Please make me cum,” Janis whimpers.

Lips latch back onto her clit as fingers curl inside her harshly, yanking her over the edge. Her head slams back in a blind ecstasy. Lava pumps through her veins, pulsing in time with her racing heart. She babbles in tongues, singing the hymns of her new religion.

As the waves of pleasure begin to ebb, her eyes creep open. A painted window slowly comes into focus, albeit upside down. Various shades of blue and yellow segments as light streams through the cracks in the old, dusty glass.

Her breathing begins to even out but she doesn’t pull her head back. She needs this moment. She needs to keep it, lock it in a box and protect it forever. This is her moment. This is hers.

“You alright there, Jay?” Regina pats her knee to get her attention.

She pulls her heavy head up, looking into Regina’s eyes. She nods contentedly. “Fuck,” she huffs tiredly. “That was amazing.”

“Did your soul leave your body for a second there?” Regina teases.

“Yeah. God told me we’re going to hell for doing that in his home,” Janis snarks.

Regina gets up off of the floor and sits down on the pew next to her, facing her. “Fuck you,” she says, shoving Janis playfully.

Janis flashes a smirk, running her fingers through her hair to push it from her eyes. “Again? Surely you’re getting tired too.”

“I am. You’re exhausting,” Regina huffs, rolling her eyes.

Janis stands shakily, her legs almost collapsing beneath her. She pulls her underwear and shorts up, buttoning and zipping them up. Regina chuckles. “Seriously? What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m getting myself decent again. Plus, I want a picture of that window,” she says.

Right side up, the window depicts a sun and doves flying across it. She snaps a few pictures at a couple different angles just to be sure that when she does eventually paint it, she can do it justice.

Regina lazes back on the pew, propping her head up on the armrest. “Tell me, does your artist brain ever shut off or are you thinking about it even as you’re having mind shattering orgasms?”

Janis flips her off. “Don’t flatter yourself too much, princess.”

She flops down next to Regina once she’s sure that she has enough photos for reference and for memory. She rests against her and sighs. They stare at the pulpit silently. Regina’s arm slides around her shoulders and Janis leans a little closer to her.

This is so against their rules. This is not what they agreed on, and yet, neither move to pull away. Regina begins to rub the bicep that her hand has been resting on.

“Do you remember that you asked Pastor Thomas if we were cannibals for eating the flesh of Jesus?” Janis asks quietly.

Regina snorts. “I took him so off guard. However, it was no worse than your Jesus hating skittles joke to both Pastor Thomas and Ron. At least I was being a stupid kid. You were being antagonist to be an asshole.”

“My point still stands on that. How is he going to hold such tiny ass candies with huge ass holes in his hands? He’s gonna drop them.” Janis replies, smirking at Regina.

Regina laughs, leaning closer. “I’m not arguing with you on that. You’re not wrong. He would drop them.”

Janis raises her chin in mock pride. “Hah.”

Janis looks the sanctuary over, taking in the memories of when they used to hide out here when they were kids, pretending to be anywhere else, to be anyone else. Being in this rugged building with a rugged cross before them feels like coming home and running away at the same time. She wonders if Regina feels this way too.

Regina moves her legs to Janis’s lap and hugs her shoulders. She rests her head on Janis’s shoulder. Janis holds her knees loosely in place so they don’t slide off her thighs. They sit like that long enough that Janis wonders if Regina is starting to doze off. She knows she’s getting there with how calm she feels. It’s so nice and warm and everything she’s imagined this could be.

But it can’t be everything she’s imagined. She is not allowed to imagine that. She knows that she’s never kept to the feelings rule but imagining being with Regina like that is a bit too much, a bit too painful to permit her mind to dream of.

She knows what they’re both here for. It isn’t love and that’s ok. She knew what she was getting into when she said yes to their arrangement. It’s still worth it to her to stay.

Regina interrupts her train of thought. “Do you ever feel ashamed of how good this feels? Like we’re going straight to hell for this?” she asks, her voice hushed into a mere whisper, her eyes glued to the cross.

“No,” Janis starts, softly tracing Regina’s cheek with the back of the hand that isn’t on her legs, “but I’ve had time to come to terms with this too. Probably a lot more than you have.”

“I haven’t believed any of this in years but I just can’t get over this guilt. I still feel like I deserve to be punished,” Regina says quietly, leaning away from her touch.

“You don’t.” Janis clears her throat nervously when Regina doesn’t respond. “Deserve punishment, I mean. You deserve to be happy and love yourself and love other people.”

“I know.”

“Do you really?”

Regina clicks her tongue. “Does it matter?” she whines.

“It does to me,” Janis murmurs.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why does it matter? Why are you still here? Why are you trying to console me? Why are you so okay with every rule we’ve broken today?” Regina asks, swinging her legs off of Janis’s lap and scooting away so there’s space between them.

Janis sighs. She rubs at her thighs, secretly mourning the loss of their contact. “Because despite everything we’ve done and everything we’ve gone through, I do care about you. I know it will take a while to work through this but I’m here if you need someone to talk to.”

“Rule 2,” Regina reminds her.

“Fuck the rules. Jesus,” Janis groans, grinding her palms into her eyes.

“You literally came up with it.”

“Yeah. And I’m rescinding it. If you need to talk now, you can. If not now but you want to or need to later, call me, text me, whatever. I’ve got you.” Janis rests her hand on Regina’s lightly. “And as long as we’re abolishing rules, is rule 3 still a firm rule? Because you seemed pretty comfy all snuggled up to me and you were the one that made the rule.”

Pink creeps its way across Regina’s face and she buries it on her knees. “Shut up,” she mumbles.

Janis scoots closer and rests her arm around her shoulders. “Seriously. Do you need to talk? Because I can listen.”

“You sure about that? You talk a lot for a listener,” Regina says, pulling her legs up on the bench, perching her chin on her knees and hugging her shins her free arm.

“Don’t be a bitch. I’m trying to be nice,” Janis says, nudging her shoulder lightly.

Regina’s lips twitch upwards, not into an actual smile but something to show that she’s ok before they droop. “I, uh, I don’t know why this is what’s stuck the most. I commit so many sins-” she starts, pausing to emphasize her air quotes on sins- “everyday but for some reason this is the one that makes me feel the worst when the guilt catches me. Sure, I feel an occasional tiny jab of the fear of god when I lie or think something cruel but this just… I feel gross and I hate it because I know it’s fine. Hell, mom’s gone with me to Pride 3 years in a row for Christ sake. I know I’m lovable. I know this isn’t evil, that I’m not evil. And I’m getting better with it. The guilt is getting rarer but when I feel it, I feel it hard. I had a great time during the actual hookup part of this, it was fantastic, but coming off of that high and having my thoughts drift, it sorta popped up. It’s been months since the last time too. I thought I was over this but I guess not completely.” She turns her head to Janis, now resting her cheek and ear on her knees. “I’m sorry for being such a buzzkill. I know this isn’t how you’d want to spend your time.”

“Don’t be sorry. I do want to because I asked you.” Janis shoots her a quick smile to show her that she isn’t upset with her. The stain glass behind her catches her eye. “And perhaps this wasn’t my best location,” she adds, tilts her head slightly as she admits that.

“Perhaps not.”

“Is there any way I can help you?”

Regina links their fingers together. “Stay with me for a little bit more? Only if you’d like.”

“Sounds doable. My day is free.”

Regina leans against Janis once more. Janis rubs her thumb on the back of her palm while they hold hands.

Memories of dressing up in long forgotten pageant costumes they store downstairs and games of tag that weave through the aisles of pews and playing the dusty piano in the corner drift through her head. Her favorite of the games they played there pops up, clear as the day they came up with it.

She squeezes Regina’s hand a couple times to get her attention. “Do you think we could find the chalice thing we used to hide for the other to find?” Janis asks.

“You’re the one that hid it last,” Regina deadpans.

“Nuh-uh. That was you.”

“It was most certainly not!”

“First one that finds it gets to take it with them?” Janis proposes.

Regina grins at Janis. “You’re on.”

The calm before the storm is overtaken when both scramble off the pew, running to the closest things they can check.

***

The search is on for nearly half an hour. Once they exhaust every nook and cranny upstairs, Regina bolts downstairs to where the Sunday School and kitchen areas are. Janis follows shortly after. They go through, slamming open cupboards, yanking out chairs from under tables, scanning boxes of puppets and other trinkets.

“Do you think someone could have stolen it?” Regina calls out from the nursery.

Janis shakes her head despite being rooms away from her in the 3rd through 4th grade room. “Why? It was cheap metal.”

“Maybe they didn’t know that.” Regina pops her head in the room Janis is in. “Or maybe you’re wrong about how cheap it was.”

“Then we’ve wasted an afternoon. No big deal,” Janis shrugs.

Regina grins predatorily. “I don’t believe it was all a waste.”

Janis’s cheeks flare up unbelievably hot. She glances away to hid it from her. “You know what I mean.”

“Awww. So flustered. Honestly l’m shocked you can still walk,” Regina husks.

Janis rolls her eyes, doing her best to not betray her churning gut. “Fuck off. Don’t you have a chalice to look for?”

Regina hums noncommittally and wanders off. Janis scans the room, looking for anything she could have missed. She notices that the vent cover is askew. She kneels in front of it and pulls it away, the screws already undone.

Bronze metal catches her eye. “Guess who gets to steal our cup!” Janis calls out.

She takes it out. A flash of pink and silver sparkles back at her as she looks it over. She picks up the necklace within the cup gingerly, inspecting the proof that she truly was the last to hide it.

The necklace is a thin silver chain with a small rose quartz pendant attached to it. Nothing big or gaudy, she knew how Regina loathed flashy fashion. It was meant to be her 13th birthday gift. She hid it before everything went to shit, hoping to surprise her when she found it.

Regina never came back to finish their game.

But she knew she didn’t come back. Janis returned frequently, hoping for an answer to make sense of it all, until she realized that Regina wasn’t the kid she grew up with anymore and it wasn’t worth the prolonged agony of begging for an apology that no one was going to give her.

A dull ache settles in Janis’s chest for a reason she doesn’t understand. Regina had no obligation to return. It feels like being abandoned despite the fact that she isn’t alone.

“Where was it?”

Janis jumps, unsure how she got that deep into thought since she called her. Regina is leaned against the door entry staring at her. “Vent,” she replies, pointing to the one it was.

Regina walks in and peeks at the vent. “Would have never guessed that.” She flops down on the ground next to her. “What’s that?”

“Happy late Birthday. Meant to give this to you 8 years ago,” Janis mumbles.

She holds it out and Regina accepts it. She cradles it in her hand as if Janis gave her the most valuable diamond in the world. “Thank you,” she whispers.

“You never came back,” Janis whispers.

Regina’s head whips up, offense morphing her face. “You never came back. I came here everyday for months.”

“What? Why?” Janis asks.

Regina’s palms raise in a motion to say she doesn’t know. “To see you again, to explain myself, to try to see if I could find the chalice. Call me foolish but I thought maybe, just maybe, you might hear me out. That if I found the chalice and hid it for you, that things could go back to normal. That I’d have a chance of you hearing me out. Then the locker thing happened and you got pulled out and I realized that even if I found it, even if you did come back, things could never be the same. I gave up.” She shrugs before running an open hand through her hair, unable to look up at Janis.

“When did you come by?”

“What?”

“Like what time of day did you come here to find me?”

“I don’t know. Like, 7? Maybe 8? Always had to be after dinner and devotions. Dad never let me get out of them, especially once he found out that I had been best friends with a lesbian, so it was easier to go after and tell him I was going to Karen’s house,” Regina replies.

Janis nods. “I came around 4 to 6. I told my parents that I was doing homework with some friends and I’d do it alone in the chapel waiting for you. I hoped it was a fluke, that you’d apologize and make things right and everything would go back to the way it was.”

“So we missed each other all that time?”

“Apparently,” Janis snorts.

“I’m sorry that things never worked out that way.”

“It did. Just later than we would have ever predicted,” Janis says nonchalantly, shrugging as she does so.

“I guess so.” Regina sighs deeply, looking around the slowly darkening room, the light streaming through the windows level with the ceiling dimming. She stands up, holding her empty hand out to Janis. “I think I’m ready to go if you’d like to be released.”

Janis accepts it, letting Regina help her up. “Released? You make it sound like I was kidnapped,” she teases.

“I kept you a lot longer than usual.”

“And I’ve enjoyed the time we’ve spent together.”

“Great,” Regina murmurs.

“Great,” Janis parrots.

“Um, actually, before you go, could you help with this?” Regina asks, handing Janis the necklace and sweeps her hair off her neck.

“You don’t have to wear it just because you think I’ll feel bad if you don’t.”

Regina rolls her eyes dramatically. “Just put it on me, dumbass.”

Janis gets behind her and clasps it around her neck. She goes in front of Regina, squeezing her shoulders quick. “Done.”

“How does it look?”

“Pretty. Just like you,” Janis replies.

Regina smiles. She surges forward, grabbing Janis’s face to pull her closer and kisses her.

Everything in Janis’s brain malfunctions. She stands unmoving, her lips refusing to kick out of the stupor that they’re in despite the fact that she’s secretly wanted this to happen with all her heart for years. Now that it is, it feels too dreamlike to respond.

Regina stops, stepping back with horror and shock written across her face. She stammers, biting her lip and closing her eyes tightly. Her head cocks to the side, slightly shaking it a couple times like she’s trying to banish whatever is going through her mind. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“What did you mean to do?”

Regina’s eyes remain shut, her head still off kilter. “I… I don’t think this whole thing we’ve got going can work anymore. I don’t think I can see you again,” she says slowly but deliberately as if she’s deciding every word before she says them.

Well, that wasn’t a gut punch. Janis bites back the wave of nausea and tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. “So you get to drop me like I meant nothing for a second time. Cool. Good to know what you think of me. Have a nice life.”

She makes her way to the door but Regina catches her wrist. “You mean everything to me. I’m doing this because I’ve broken every rule we have. I can’t… I can’t keep doing that to either of us. You want a friend with benefits, that’s fine, but I can’t be that friend because I’m in love with you and it hurts too much to pretend like I’m not.”

Janis’s heart thrums in her ears. Regina loves her. Regina is in love with her. Her feelings are reciprocated. Janis isn’t the only one that broke that rule.

Her glee grows uncontainable. Laughter erupts from her chest. “Are you kidding? I don’t want a fucking fuck buddy. I never did but I took what you were will give me. I’ve done my damnedest to make sure you didn’t notice how absolutely head over fucking heels I am for you.”

“Wait. Did you get into this already having feelings for me?”

“That depends. How upset will you be if I say yes?”

Regina scoffs. “Seriously? Why the fuck would you do that to yourself?”

“Honestly?” Janis asks sheepishly to her boots.

“Please.”

“It was worth it to be near you. I made sure that I never let myself want more than we agreed on. It’s stupid, I know,” Janis mumbles.

“Stupid? More like batshit.”

“Wow. I did something dumb. That sounds super off-brand for me,” Janis snarks.

“Point well made.” Regina rubs at her face, groaning softly. “Ok. Great. What does this mean for us?”

“What would you like for it to mean?” Janis asks softly.

“I want us, together, as a couple, but our lives are very different and very far away from each other,” Regina answers cautiously.

“Are you willing to try long distance? We can take it slow, feel it out, see if everything feels right. Or we could press pause on whatever this is, finish up college, and figure it out from there. Whatever you feel most comfortable with, I’m willing to try,” Janis offers.

Regina shifts from foot to foot a few times. She bites her lip nervously. “I think I want to try the long distance,” she replies.

Janis nods, a kind smile tugging on her lips. “Cool. That works for me,” she murmurs.

“It’s ok that I’m still not 100% over my religious bullshit about my sexuality?” Regina asks.

“Are you going to be an ass about it?”

“Never again.”

“Will you be clear when all of that is acting up so I don’t push things too far?”

“I will be,” Regina promises.

“Good. Then I see no problem with that. You’ll get there when you get there. There’s no rush.” She messes with Regina’s hair, wrapping a silky lock around her finger. “Could we maybe try that kiss again? You took me off guard and I’d like a second chance.”

An anxious smile forms on Regina’s face. “Please,” she whispers.

Janis cradles the back of her neck, pulling her close. She kisses her firmly, savoring every aspect. She tastes sharp, like the cinnamon mints she constantly eats and the strong black coffee that she brought. Her lips move in tune with Janis. It feels perfect, even when Janis gets a little too excited and their teeth bang together, jolting them back to reality, both in fits of giggles.

“I know this isn’t the best place for a first date but would you like to go to IHOP with me? Maybe talk about how this will work in more depth?” Janis asks.

Regina grins, shaking her head teasingly. “What is with you and breakfast for dinner?”

“It’s the best of both worlds. We can choose somewhere else if you’d prefer.”

“No. I’d love nothing more.”


End file.
